


A Life With Loki

by dsakitad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: Separate moments of your life with the God of Mischief.





	1. The Ice Cream Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Loki the scare of a lifetime…over ice cream.

It was a peaceful Saturday evening. The sun was setting behind the trees, the sounds of a nearby creek and the calls of birds provided background noise for Loki as he reclined in the upstairs study, reading a book called “Animal Farm”. He found it amusing that these animals had decided to start a revolution and claimed that all animals were equal, but some animals were more equal than others.

Lost in a world of power hungry pigs and crows that talked about Sugarcandy Mountain, he was startled when he heard his name bellowed from the lower level of the house where his significant other was supposedly baking sugary confections.

“LOKI!!! COME QUICK!!!” Y/N yelled from the kitchen, having heard the familiar chime of the ice cream truck that was coming down the street. She couldn’t contain the excitement and child-like glee from bubbling over as she sprinted to the entryway where her purse and wallet were. Before running outside, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, shouting, “I NEED YOU TO COME NOW!” and then proceeded to run outside to chase down the rainbow-colored vehicle that held deliciously cool treats.

The Asgardian god was panicking as he raced towards the stairs and jumped over the banister, landing on the balls of his feet at the bottom of the stairs. “Y/N?” he called out, turning into the kitchen. His eyes swept over the pan that was half full of some sort of chocolate mix, the other half still in the mixing bowl. The oven beeped at him, signaling to him that it was ready to bake and it startled him out of his trance as he was trying to process what had happened.

A soft melody of a somewhat familiar nursery rhyme came in through the open windows and he noticed that the front door was cracked open. Deciding to investigate further outside, he summoned one of his favorite knives to have ready if needed.

Loki moved to the door and pushed it open further so that he could peak his head outside to assess the situation. What he wasn’t expecting was his girlfriend standing on the side of the road in her “comfy” clothes that consisted of an old holey t-shirt and a pair of precariously short spandex bottoms. No shoes but mismatched socks. Upon further inspection, he realized that she wasn’t feeling threatened as she had an enormous smile on her face…that and she was literally bouncing up and down, talking animatedly to the person who stood in a long window on the side of a peculiarly colored vehicle.

Deciding that there was no actual threat, Loki vanished the knife away and stalked forward to where Y/N was gushing over the colorful stickers on the side of the van.

“It’s been years since I’ve seen an ice cream truck,” he heard her giggle.

Sensing his presence, Y/N turned to face him, urging him forward with an enthusiastic wave of her hand. Despite there not being an obvious threat, Loki proceeded forward with caution, eyeing the woman in the truck, who looked like she was bored and not overly invested in Y/N comments.

Once Loki was within arm’s length of Y/N, he pulled her protectively into his side, casually putting himself between her and the woman in the vehicle. “Darling,” he drawled, “when I heard you yelling for me, I had assumed that something was wrong.” He raised an eyebrow at her in inquiry, waiting to see what she had to say in defense for scaring the living daylights out of him. 

Y/N offered him a sheepish smile, ducking her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. As soon as I heard the music, my mind reverted back to my ten-year-old self that would chase the ice cream truck across the neighborhood. I didn’t want you to miss out on your first ice cream truck experience! And she was already halfway down the road when I came running out. I was afraid that if I had waited any longer, she would be gone and you would never know what it was like to get ice cream from the ice cream truck.”

Loki was amused by her admission. He looked over the truck, noticing in more detail that the stickers placed haphazardly on the side were actually different products that they were selling. He decided not to question how this ice cream would be any different from the ones you could get at the store because it was clear that this was important to Y/N.

“Hm, well, if you say it’s an experience I must have, then what do you recommend I get?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	2. The Knock Knock Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor got into some trouble, and now it’s down to a battle of the wills.

You were staring the God of Thunder down in the living room of the Avengers Tower. Between the two of you, you were trying to see who could come up with the best/worst jokes. Whoever laughed first had to tell Tony that they were the one who “accidentally” filled his pool up with 25 million Orbeez. Needless to say, it was a battle of the wills.

Loki was casually sitting on the floor in front of your chair, leaning against your legs and reading a book. He, unfortunately, wasn’t a part of the Orbeez ordeal…not that he would “stoop so low as to participate in childish jokes” anyway.

“What do you call a cow that jumps over barb wires instead of the moon?” Thor asked, his deep voice rumbling and he smirked, quirking an eyebrow, thinking that he finally had you with this one. It had been 58, now 59 minutes of this back and forth.

Your eyes narrowed, having heard this one before…and you knew you were going to have to hold in laughter. “What do you call them?” you asked, lifting your hand to cover your mouth, hoping you could get away with it. Catching on to what you were doing, Thor smacked your hand away and as a result, Loki summoned a knife, casually twirling it between his long fingers, the threat evident…all without looking away from his book.

Thor eyed the knife nervously, visibly gulping before composing himself. “Utter desctru—wait, no,” Thor paused, trying to remember the punchline, his brows furrowing as he was thinking over it over. “No, it’s udder destruction.”

Relieved he slipped, you let out a small sigh, smirking at the god at his failure. “Hm, seems like you need to  work on the deliverance, _brother_.”

He scowled at your teasing before he reclined in his chair, crossing his legs and picking up his pint of beer to sip at. “I believe it’s your turn, _sister_.”

Thinking for a moment, rolling through the useless facts in your head, you finally remembered the one you wanted. Giving Thor the evilest smile you could muster, your hands under your chin and leaned forward. “Knock *pause* knock.”

He scowled, hating knock knock jokes. He claimed that was cheating. “Who’s there?”

“To?”

“To who?”

Loki finally looked up from the book he was reading, scowling. “To _WHOM_.”

Both Thor and you looked at each other in surprise, eyes wide and mouths hanging open in an unattractive manner.  Loki gave us a smug look before returning to his book as if he had never said anything.

You were the first to break out into laughter, Thor following in suit.

Looked like you both lost and would have to face the wrath of “the Man of Iron” together.

_I have NO regrets._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	3. The Worst Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from The Knock Knock Joke, you face the repercussions and Loki tries to cheer you up.

You were hard-pressed to admit it, but if you could go back and change your past actions, you 100% would…and that was disappointing. You had always prided yourself in that fact that you had no regrets, but now that Tony had banned you and Thor from the swimming pool for the rest of summer in 98 degrees, you regretted it. Sure, someday you would look back at the fact that you and _the_ God of Thunder had ~~dumped~~ accidentally spilled 25 million Orbeez in the swimming pool and congratulate yourself. Heck, even immediately after the incident, you two were prouder than a couple of peacocks. But at the end of the day, after going through an intense round of cheesy jokes with Thor, you both had come clean to Tony and he was livid due to the fact that removing all the orbs would be next to impossible and all together, time-consuming. As punishment for your “sins” (Tony _was_ a drama queen), you had to remove every last Orbeeze in the _whole_ tower and you both were officially banned from the pool.

“It’s not fair,” you complained aloud, stretching your body across your favorite Frost Giant who’s body was always cool, despite the exhausting heat. You would do anything to any reprieve from the sweltering humidity and you most definitely did not mind the excuse to cuddle with Loki. Of course, Loki didn’t mind either. He found it incredibly humbling (and comforting) that someone would ever feel safe enough in his presence to remain in such a vulnerable position.

The Asgardian God of Mischief (who surprisingly enough, was not a part of the Orbeeze epidemic, claiming he only came up with clever ways to deliver mischief *cue eye roll*) asked, “What’s not fair?”

“Stupid Thor doesn’t need the damn pool when he can just go to Asgard and hang out in his own _Kingly_ pools.”

You could practically feel the smirk that stretched across Loki’s lips. He pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of your head and pulled you tighter into his arms.  “He doesn’t always like to play fair, does he?” he mused, his voice vibrating through your body, causing you to shiver, trying to fight off _thoughts._

Pursing your lips, you glared at the ceiling, trying to remind yourself that just because it was summer, you didn’t need-

“Did you know that potatoes were the first of Midgardian plants to grow in space?”

Loki’s question through you off guard. Seldom did he ever voice his random thoughts, unless said thoughts related to the conversation in some roundabout way.

You turned in his arms so that you could be face to face and you smiled when you saw the mischief and happiness dancing between those steely blue eyes. _This is a distraction_ , you quickly realized and decided to play into it. “No, I did not. Guess you learn a new thing every day.”

“Well, one could say you’ve been tatter taught.”

Your heart froze in your chest out of surprise before you broke out into a loud laugh. A few tears trailed down your face as you tried to breathe normally again.

Feeling better after the much-needed laugh, you rested your forehead on Loki’s, looking deep into his eyes, your own showing your appreciation for him. “Thank you, love.”

LATER

Loki was called to Asgard by Thor and you were searching for a certain spiderling.

None too surprising, you found him down in the lab with Tony, making improvements to the Iron-Spider suit.

Peter was the first to notice that you were there and he began to bounce up and down on his feet in excitement. “Hey, Y/N! What are you doing down here? Not that you’re not welcomed, but it’s-”

“Kid,” Tony cut off the poor child’s nervous ramblings. “Breathe.”

Peter blushed, his eyes turning to the ground as he took an exaggerated breath to calm himself.

The scene brought a genuine smile to your face. “Tatter taught? Really?”

Once again, the red seemed to spread across the teenager’s cheeks, but he kept grinning at you. “I think it’s hysterical,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Taking a few steps forward, you placed yourself in front of Peter before dragging him down to your height for a tight hug. “That was the worst joke I ever heard,” you teased, pulling away to ruffle his hair, causing him to scoff at you and smack your hands away. Before he could protest, you tossed him the worn notebook in your hands. “There’s a collection of jokes I’ve heard over the years. I’ll think you’ll make good use of it.”

The million-watt smile that was presented to you made you feel like you accomplished something great.

Eagar to see what was in there, Peter flipped to a random page. “Hey, Mr. Stark? Say a king has three goblets. Two are full and the third is half full, what would be the name of the king?”

None too surprising, Tony went along with it, happy to do anything to placate the kid. “No clue how you get a name from so little information.”

“Phillip III!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	4. Wine(y) Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve had a crap day and Loki is feeling too many different things at the same time.

It was a torrential downpour outside and you couldn’t help but feel slightly amused at how well the weather fit your mood.  The last week had been complete and utter shit and you were fighting the urge to pull your hair out.  You were certain that you were losing hair because chunks of it came out when you ran your fingers through the length of it.  Having all but given up on putting on a front for the world, you were sitting in a plush armchair in front of the windows that made up the backside of your house.  Wearing a pair of worn out sweatpants from your high school days (because the older the better, right?) and a long-sleeved shirt your stole from Loki’s dresser, you were snuggled up under a deep green throw blanket, nursing a delicious bottle of Cabernet, absentmindedly listening to the music that played over the speakers quietly in the background.

Work was more stressful than usual and you were convinced that common sense was no longer common, possibly non-existent.  Clients were not understanding that they are not the only person in the world who needs help or if there were other people, well, they felt their case was more important and you should tell everyone else to go screw themselves.  Another client took your name and signed it on a motion that they filed on their own without your knowledge…in court…which was quickly brought to your attention by an angry email from the opposition attorney who knew you were in a three-day trial and how on earth could you file that motion while cross-examining a witnesses?  That client was promptly arrested on multiple charges and they were threatening to have _you_ disbarred as if you were the one who broke the law.   And your favorite part, a client’s father approaching the judge after a hearing and started to berate the said judge, swearing at them up and down, threatening them.  Yet another fool thrown in jail.  Not to mention the one who lied in Federal Court…

You snorted, rolling your eyes at the stupidity and chugged a mouthful of wine.

Shitty week indeed.  Doesn’t help that your husband was away on a hunt with his brother.  You glared at the rain that was streaming down the windows, not even flinching when lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder that shook the pictures that hung on the wall.

You loved Loki with your whole being, but you were miffed that he was gone during this shit week.  Logically, you knew that it wasn’t fair to feel resentful towards the Asgardian god, but you were a lawyer 90% of the time.  You didn’t have to be logical all time time.  That and the fact that because he wasn’t around, you could pout like a child…a grown ass child with alcohol.

 _Just remember, Love.  You get to be home in our bed while I am babysitting a fully grown Asgardian King who is as ADD as a golden retriever puppy._  Loki’s parting words flashed through your mind and you felt a tiny bit better that he would be suffering a little bit too.  That’s not to say you both didn’t love Thor, but he really was like a puppy.  That or a child let loose in a candy store, hyped up on crack.

A chime rang through the room, indicating that you had a new email.  Reaching into the pocket of your pants, you pulled out the phone and quickly swiped to see who it was and frowned when you saw the name of one of the clients who had been arrested this week.  Obviously, they were out and they were demanding a meeting right damn now and were going to call in five minutes.  Not having the patience for any more stupidity for the day, you powered down the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table so it would be out of reach if temptation was there for you to turn it back on.

With yet another tired sigh, you took a long sip of your wine before melting into the chair, closing your eyes and rubbing your temples to fight off an offending headache.

“Oh, Love. Are you actually drinking wine from the bottle?” Loki’s silky smooth voice broke through your self-misery, making your heart rate spike in surprise.

Many different emotions ran through you, but you were too emotionally exhausted to properly express any of them.  Had it been any other day, you would have run to your husband’s arm, squeezing the life out of him and smothering him with affection.  Instead, you slowly blinked at him, keeping a blank expression on your face before looking away and taking another sip of wine.

This was obviously very concerning to Loki as he had never seen you in a state such as this in all the years you had been together.  Without a moment’s hesitation, he magic-ed himself so that he was directly in front of you.  He crouched down so that he was at eye level and you could see the concern that filled his green eyes.  Once you had registered that his eyes were green, you managed the tiniest of smiles.  That was something that had initially drawn you to him.  Normally, he would have icy blue eyes that could steal your breath away, but whenever he felt strong emotions or did magic, they would darken into the most beautiful of greens that would stop your heart.  Loki always thought your reaction to the color change was amusing.

Loki noticed your small smile and gave you one of his own as he lifted a hand to your cheek, gently cupping your face with his strong hand.  Your reaction was automatic as you nuzzled into him, briefly pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm and he gently stroked your cheek with his thumb.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he rested his own on yours.  His eyes were searching yours.  “Darling, pray tell.  What has happened while I was away?”

His words triggered the dam of your emotions and you immediately began to laugh obnoxiously, pulling away from him to clutch at your stomach.  This was not the reaction that he was expecting and he leaned back on his heels, his face betraying his befuddlement.  His confusion briefly turned into concern when he noticed your face was turning red from laughing so hard and you were gasping for breath.

After a minute, you recognized that your husband was about to have an aneurysm and you held up a finger to indicate that you just needed a minute.  In response, Loki put up his hands in defense and gave you an appraising look, waiting for you to calm down.

Just like you had said, it only took a minute for you to calm down from your mental breakdown.  As soon as your breathing had calmed, you jumped up from the chair and wrapped your arms around Loki’s waist, holding him tightly.  He understood that this meant you wanted him to embrace you back and he squeezed you just as tightly.  Another chunk of time passed and you pressed a kiss to his chest before you turned your face up to him.  You knew that you probably looked half crazed, skin blotchy and eyes wide, but you also knew that no matter the state you were in, this man, this god, in front of you, would love you unconditionally…and that made your heart swell with happiness and love.

Though Loki would never admit it to anyone besides you, he loved it when you were feeling affectionate like this.  Cuddly you was his favorite you.  

“Better now?” he teased, gently squeezing your waist and nuzzled against your head.

You snorted, rolling your eyes at him.  You knew that no matter what was going on in this world, whether with work, the Avengers, or just your families, everything would be okay because you would always have Loki and he would always have you.

“Just wait until you hear about my week. Then _you’ll_ be pulling out the tequila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! I live off of that!
> 
> You can find this originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


	5. Playing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a small accident and Loki is freaking out…much to your amusement.

“Come on, Loki!” you plead, giving the God the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. “ **It’s just rain, you aren’t going to melt**.”

Loki’s green eyes look over your shoulder out at the ‘just rain’. “It’s a monsoon,” he deadpans, switching his gaze back to you, quirking an eyebrow.

You roll your eyes and take a step forward so you come chest to chest with him. You wrap one arm around his neck and walk two fingers up his chest till they reach his jaw. You trace a finger over his bottom lip and batt your eyelashes at him. “Please, for me?”

Loki took your finger in his teeth and lightly bit down before releasing it with a wicked grin, his own arms pulling you close. He bent his head down so he could rest his forehead on yours. “What’s in it for me, love?”

“I could think of..something.” You press up on your toes and graze your lips over his in the barest of kisses…and pull away, sniffing. “One would think that just spending quality time with me would be good enough.”

He let out a groan at your teasing before pulling you back to him. “We can go out if you give me a proper kiss.”

You smile up at him and cup his cheek. “I think I can agree to that compromise.”

 

* * *

Playing out in the rain itself was actually a lot of fun.

You and Loki had a competition to see who could find a puddle first and shove the other person in them.

You weren’t going to disclose who won that one. Though you were sure he cheated.

What wasn’t fun was what happened when you went back inside the compound.

Loki was chasing you, your shoes doing little to help in providing traction, there’s a smooth marble floor and you go crash into the wall, face first.

“Fucking ow,” you groan, sitting up on your elbows. You reach a hand up to feel the bump on your forehead and when you pull it back, your fingers are covered in blood. “That puts a damper on my day.”

Long fingers reach around you and grip your chin, turning your head so you are facing a very concerned looking Loki.

He inspects the cut on your forehead and pales. Looking at you, you can see the panic in his eyes and he says in a shaky voice, “I-I **think you need stitches.** ” The hysteria builds, “Or a brain scan. There’s so much blood! How are you mortals so vulnerable!! And why is there so much blood!” His eyes rush around the room, looking for help. “HELP!”

You let out a low chuckle and his panicked eyes snap back to you. “You find your imminent death amusing?”

You couldn’t help it. You throw your head back and break out into belly-aching laughter. “Aw, I love that you care so much!” You roll over to your back and sit up properly, still laughing.

Loki narrows his eyes at you and gives you a skeptical look. “Why aren’t you panicking? You’re dying.”

You laugh again and pat his cheek affectionally. “I’m not dying,” you explain between giggles. “’Tis nothing but a flesh wound.”

“I don’t understand,” he mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re bleeding everywhere! Don’t you only have a limited amount of blood? Shouldn’t you be taking this more seriously??”

You roll your eyes. “Head wounds bleed more, but this is nothing. No need to panic.”

Loki lets out a relieved sigh. “Ah, that makes sense. I think I read something about that at one point.”

“You should panic over me more often. It’s kind of a turn on,” you cheekily say. “Also, you have magic. Can’t you just magic this better?”

The Prince of Asgard blushes. “ **I hate you.** ” As he says this, he waves a hand over the wound and green wisps of magic wash over you, closing the wound and clearing you of all blood.

You lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. “ **No, you don’t.** ”

Loki helps you stand up. “Only sometimes,” he concedes.

You give another laugh. “Love you too.”


	6. Lokitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re late for an important engagement and your husband is missing.

“Loki, come on! It’s time to go if we want to make it on time,” you call out from the bottom of the stairs, slipping into your overcoat.

There was no response from your husband. It was suspicious. You go up three steps and look up the stairs. “Loki?”

Silence.

You narrow your eyes. Picking up the bottom of your floor-length dress, you climb up the stairs,  stilettos clicking with each step. When you round the corner leading to the master suite, you notice there’s a familiar black cat curled up in your bed.

“What do you think you are doing?” you groan, throwing your hands up in exasperation. You move over to the side of the bed and look down at the cat. “Why are you like this?” you demand. “I thought you would be happy that Thor is getting married. It means less time over here bugging you.”

Bright green eyes look up at you. The cat lets out an audible yawn before stretching his legs out, flashing his claws. Then, he sits up and gives you an annoyed look and goes, “Merow.”

You give the devil cat an unamused look and crossed your arms over your chest. “Use your words, Lokitty.”

Loki glares at the use of his nickname and meows again, voicing his displeasure.

“ **You’re an idiot** ,” you contend, closing your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose. “ **I married an idiot**.”

“Merow,” Lokitty yowls, padding over your you, pressing his soft head to the underside of your arm.

“Nu-uh,” you scold, pulling out of his reach, “Just because you are throwing a temper tantrum over not wanting to go to your own brother’s wedding doesn’t mean that you can get your fur all over my dress and make it so I can’t go too.”

Loki backs off and gives you a hurt look as if to say ‘how could you think I would do that?’, but you’re not finished. “Good thing Dr. Strange’s date couldn’t make it. Now I get to steal him as my own partner. I hear he’s a marvelous dancer. That, and I’ve always had a thing for his cloak.”

A loud hiss escapes from Loki.

You look down at him, bewildered. “ **Did you just hiss at me?** ”

He doesn’t answer right away, instead, is overtaken by a light of green as he shifts back into his normal God-like form, sitting on the end of the bed. Loki fiddles the cuffs of his tux and replies cooly, “ **Are you judging me** , woman?”

You snort and give him an unimpressed look and step in-between his legs, fussing with his hair. “I’m not the one who turns into a cat to escape my duties as best man,” you retort. You move your hand down his shoulders, smoothing out the creases and straighten his bow tie. “And don’t call me woman. I’ll make sure you sleep out in the garage if you keep that up.”

Loki reaches out and gently grasps your hands in his, pulling them to his lips, kissing them. Still holding them, he cups them to his heart at looks at you with sad, innocent puppy dog eyes. “You wouldn’t really make me sleep out in the garage, would you, my love?”

A small smile breaks out on your lips and you pull a hand away and cup his cheek, stroking your thumb over his cheekbone affectionately. You lean forward, prepared to lay a kiss on the top of his head, but just before your lips land, you strike, grabbing his ear and giving it a twist.

You pull back and with your other hand wagging in his face, you scold. “Don’t you play games with me, Mister. I’ve been with you long enough to know when you’re me. Now, put your big boy pants on and grow up. We now only have fifteen minutes to make it to the church and I will be damned if you make us late!”

Instead of looking surprised or chastised as you had hoped, Loki had a stupid look of pure adoration.

“What?” you question, suddenly unsure if you got your message across.

Loki reaches his arms around you and pulls you to his chest and peppers kisses all over your face. In-between kisses, he says, “I knew I married the most perfect woman.”

You lay limply in his arms, surprised at how the tables have turned. “ **I don’t know why I married you** ,” you mutter lowly, not sure how to feel about this anymore. “You’re going to be the death of me, I just know it.”

You can feel Loki’s smile against your skin and he presses one last kiss to your lips before looking down at you. “Love you too.”


	7. One Bloody Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki are out on a date when things go sideways and things get real bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE ARE DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURIES/BLOOD. DO NOT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE

“Here you go, love,” Loki offers, coming up behind you and handing you your coffee.

You smile up at him, grabbing his hand and press a quick kiss to his palm before releasing it so he can sit down in the chair across from you.

“You want to know something I miss?” you ask, blowing lightly on your coffee to help it cool quicker.

Loki quirks an eyebrow and gives you an amused look, sipping at his tea before responding with, “Pray tell.”

Setting the cup down in front of you, but keeping your hands around it, you say, “I miss Lokitty.”

Your boyfriend lets out an exasperated sigh and leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. “Why miss the cat when I’m clearly the superior form?”

You begin to drum your fingers on the side of your cup. “Well, for starters, I feel that Lokitty loves to snuggle more. His fur is so soft and perfectly unblemished, too. I could just pet him for days. Plus, I love it when he purrs. Shows me he truly likes the attention.”

Loki throws back his head and groans. “You do realize that Lokitty and I are one in the same?” he asks in a patient tone. He brings his head back forward to meet your eyes with a playful glare. “Are you trying to tell me that you feel I communicate better in cat form…where I can’t actually communicate? Should I be worried?”

You let out a laugh and reach forward to clasp his hand in yours. You give it a squeeze before saying, “I’m just teasing you, babe. Though, if you started purring while we cuddled in bed, I would know that you’re content.”

Loki’s soft glare shifts into a salacious smirk. “And here I thought my actions in the bedroom would show you just how content I was.” He smiles widely at your blush and changes the topic. “You do realize that snakes are more my thing, right?”

You roll your eyes. “Yet, Lokitty rolls of the tongue,” you quip back and then take a sip of your coffee. “You do realize that subconsciously, the only reason why you like your snake form so much is because of Thor, right?”

He scoffs, looking incredibly affronted by this information. “That’s utter bullshit. I liked snakes way before Thor did.”

“Mhm,” you hum, not believing it. “Well, just so you know…I’m prepared for the next time you turn into a snake. I made you a noodle sweater.”

“A what?”

You giggle and pull out your phone, [pulling out a picture of a ‘noodle sweater’.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovethispic.com%2Fimage%2F110941%2Fsnake-in-a-sweater&t=ODNjYzMzNTU3N2Q0NjZiZjcxNWM3YzM5MDk4ZjIzZTI4NjFmNTEyYyxUUDU1M2NrcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AfA8gUYYWiBaHs-JS7cxXXw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fds-akita-d.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179132694397%2Fcongrats-on-200-followers-i-wanna-join-in-on&m=1) “It was Peter’s idea. I thought it was brilliant. I’d hate for you to get cold.” You look up at him, giving him a cheeky grin.

“You do realize that snakes are co-“

A shot rings out around you and people are screaming, scrabbling to get away.

It feels like everything was moving in slow motion. You look around, looking for the source of the shooting and your eyes slide over Loki who’s looking at you in anguish. Except, he’s not looking at you. He’s looking at your stomach. Your gaze follows his and you are surprised to see a red liquid slowly growing from the center of your white shirt.

You look back up to Loki, mirroring his look of horror. You see his lips moving, but you don’t hear what he’s saying. He’s suddenly out of his seat and by your side, dragging you out of your chair and lays you down on the ground. You watch him wave his hands over your body, tendrils of green magic washing over you. Only, they stop about an inch from your body, sliding off and to the ground as if there’s a shield preventing it from touching you.

Your hearing suddenly comes back with a pop and you can hear Loki’s yells, questioning the universe why his magic wasn’t working.

“Lo-Loki,” you manage to stammer out. The words force a violent cough from you and blood spurts from your mouth. You see it hit Loki’s pale face. His green eyes turn to you, his hand now on you, applying pressure to the wound.

“You’re going to be okay!” he tells you frantically. “You’re not allowed to die.”

You reach a shaky hand towards him and cup his cheek, your eyes watering, knowing this was it. “It’ll be okay, Lokitty,” you manage to get out. Your eyes flutter shut, feeling heavier than the weight of the world.

“No!” he screams, removing his hands from your wound and grabbing your face, shaking you. “ **If you die, I’m going to kill you myself!** ”

You don’t have the energy left to respond, body going limp.

Everything is black.

 

* * *

“Did you catch him?”

That was the first question that came from you when Steve Rogers walks into the debriefing room.

Loki’s sitting down in the chair below you, holding you in his lap. Ever since you got back from the compound and got cleaned up from the earlier scene, he was being extra affectionate. You sure as heck weren’t going to complain.

“Yeah, he was three blocks away at a construction site. We caught him on his way out,” Steve explained, walking over to you. He stopped right in front of you, eyes scanning your body for any injuries. You could see the relief wash through him when he found none. “That was one hell of a performance you put on back there,” he directs at Loki, looking a little green.

Loki gives a shrug in response, squeezing his arms that were around your waist. “You shouldn’t underestimate my magic. I’m quite powerful.”

Steve gives a thoughtful nod, “Yeah….from the outside though, that was really hard to watch.”

“Would you say that we deserve an Oscar for that performance?” you tease, fiddling with Loki’s fingers.

Steve gives you a glare. “I hate you.”

You laugh. “ **No, you don’t. Quit lying to yourself**. Just admit that you love me and are thankful that no one is actually hurt.”

“At least she didn’t say, ‘ _I don’t want to go’_ ,” Loki quips from behind you.

You gasp and dig an elbow into his chest. “Shut up!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are ready to get baking with Loki, only…he’s “missing”…again.

You and Loki had made plans to bake Christmas cookies together. Or rather, you had made plans and told Loki that he was helping you… whether he wanted to or not.

However, he was on the “Not” helping side and made it abundantly clear that he would not partake in your Christian celebrations saying, “ **I would rather die than do that** ”.

You just roll your eyes at him and tell him that because he was being overdramatic, he no longer got a vote.

But, of course, in true Loki fashion, at the time you were supposed to meet in the kitchen to start, he ‘conveniently’ goes ‘missing’.

As fate would have it, there was a missing person sign hanging on the fridge with a picture of Loki in Thor’s hand writing that said, “ _Have You Seen Me?_ ” and you knew that the older brother would prove to be a reliable source.

“Hey, Thor! Have you seen your brother around?” You ask as you enter the private study where he was ‘reading up on Midgardian modern literature’. Today, it appeared to be ‘ _The Hunger Games_ ’.

The God of Thunder stands up from his spot behind the desk in greeting with a smile, gesturing for you to take the seat before him, all without looking up from his book. “Lady Y/L/N. I’m glad you are here. I have a question regarding this fascination book about this uh- Panem. I take it that this place represents a dystopian future for the United States, yes? Well, why would all the other countries turn their back and let this annual macabre massacre happen? Though I enjoy a good fight, putting children in the ring seems absolutely deplorable.” He finally looks up from the book. “District Four, tell me, is that Florida?”

You bite your lip in an attempt to keep the smile off your lips, but ultimately fail at the Gods enthusiasm. “You do realize that it is just fiction, right? I think it’s unlikely that anything like this could actually happen, though with the way things are looking today, who knows. It is post apocalyptic America. Fingers crossed, though. Fingers crossed. Besides, I kinda always thought District Four was California. Finnick seems like a surfer dude.”

Thor’s face screws into a look of confusion as he parrots, “Finnick? Surfer Dude?”

Laughing, you give a comforting pat on the arm. “You may not have gotten to him yet.” Then you shake your head, reminding yourself why you are there. “Anywho, where’s Loki? I saw your sign but _I_ know _you_ know where he’s at.”

Thor leans back in his chair and gives you a knowing smile. “I put up that sign because I know not where he is.”

You roll your eyes at him and mimic his relaxed stance. “Mhm,” you hum, unimpressed. “Want to try that again?”

Thor’s smile widens into a cheshire grin, having fun with this game. “Loki wishes for me to send you his regards and sincerest apologies. He was called back to Asgard for erm, diplomatic reasons.”

You quirk an eyebrow, crossing your arms over your chest.“Now really, Thor? That’s the best you got?” You roll your eyes again. “There’s a reason why Loki is the God of Lies, not you. ‘Diplomatic reasons’? Dude, Asgard was destroyed. By you.”

“Surtur, actually,” Thor automatically corrects with a big dopey smile. “And I had to give it my best shot so I can have a defense against the greasy weasel himself when he seeks me out for retribution. I know that I can’t lie to you, nor do I want to. I also want some of those cookies you will be making.” He puffs his bottom lip in a pout and gives you his best puppy dog eyes. “Can I have some? Please, Y/N? Please?!”

You manage to keep an unamused look on your face for all of three seconds before you crack and give him a smile. “Only if you tell me where he is.”

Thor nods enthusiastically. “Yes, of course. **Loki’s hiding behind the couch** on our floor.”

“Oh no,” you gasp, a panicked look coming on your face. “Don’t tell me.”

Thor gives you a sympathetic look with a sorrowful nod. “He’s a cat.”

 

* * *

“Come on, Lokitty. They are literally just cookies.”

Your plea was greeted with a hiss and you let out a frustrated sigh.

For the last five minutes, you have been trying to coax your boyfriend out from underneath the couch. As soon as he saw you coming down the hall, he leapt from his perch on the back of the couch and dove under into the tiny space between the floor and the furniture. Since then, any attempt to reach for him was greeted with a hiss and a swipe of a paw with sharp claws.

“I swear to the ever loving god, if you don’t cut this shit out right now, I am getting the spray bottle and will throw a blanket over you and give you a very invasive flea bath followed by a shave because do you really need all that hair?”

You sit back on your heels and wait for your threat to be acknowledged by another hiss.

Much to your surprise, Lokitty peeks his head out from his spot, giving you the stink eye. You glare in return, not faltering under his gaze. “Not even joking,” you confirm, narrowing your eyes into slits.

A deep rumble erupts from the black cat’s chest before he leaves his spot completely and sits in front of you. A moment later, a bright green light shimmers over his form and soon enough, the Loki you were most familiar with stood before you with the most adorable pout on his face.

He turns his nose up at you. “ **You are Satan.** ”

Standing up from the ground, you roll your eyes in return. “And you are acting like a petulant child.”

Silence settles between the two of you and it turns into a game of who would speak first. Tension is thick, the both of you fuming at each other.

Unlike Loki, you didn’t have forever to hold a grudge. That, and you wanted answers.

“I don’t understand,” you murmur in a harsh tone, glaring at a random tile on the floor. “It’s literally just baking cookies. We’ve baked together before. And you liked it. Why is this any different?”

Loki sniffs, “I feel that I’ve been very clear. I do not wish to partake in any of your Christian celebrations. Especially after you threaten to cut my hair.”

You honest to god facepalm. You weren’t in the mood to bullshit today. “First of all, I only threatened your hair because I knew that it would get you out from underneath the damn couch. Second, you are starting to sound like Thor when it comes to your hair. Third, I love your hair. You know this. So obviously, it was an empty threat. So get over it.”

You watch Loki’s touch facade begin to crack with a twitch of his lips before he caves and smiles at you. “I love that you don’t coddle me.”

“Mhm,” you hum, still not impressed. “Sure you do. If you love me so much, you would stop putting up a fight about f—ing Christmas cookies.” Loki goes to interrupt, but you throw a hand up. “Ah-uh. I’m speaking. You can stop this B.S. about it being a Christian Holiday. There is no one here who really claims to be Christian. It is literally just a holiday like any other and you know this. Besides, the Christmas ‘we’ celebrate today hold strong pagan themes such as Yuletide or __jólnir__ , which literally was meant to celebrate the Norse Gods. I.E. You, dumbass. So, fight me.” You pause. “I have a whole list of ways that the Christians have created their Christmas traditions from midwinter celebrations, so don’t even try to argue with me.”

Strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into Loki’s embrace. “See, I knew you loved me. If I was anyone else, you would have just ignored me. I love it when you get feisty.” He presses a kiss to your neck and you shiver in pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now can we please go make those cookies now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


End file.
